1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security devices and, more particularly, to a security device which simultaneously protects a vehicle radio and prevents gear shifting and theft of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various mechanical and electrical devices have been provided to prevent vehicle theft. These include alarms, steering wheel locks, ignition and door locks and the like. Such locks can, in most cases, be by-passed so that vehicle thefts continue unabated. There is a need for an improved device which can temporarily immobilize a vehicle to prevent its theft.
There is also a need for a device which will prevent a vehicle radio from being stolen. Vehicle radios are the most frequent items removed from pilfered vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,913. to Falk, 4,248,069 to Burbank & 4,131,171 to Boeroma disclose several such devices, all of which are complicated, require structural modification of the vehicle, typically its dashboard, and are difficult to install. Moreover, none of those devices are capable of immobilizing a vehicle to prevent its theft.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a security device which can simply, inexpensively and effectively protect a vehicle radio against theft and also prevent the theft of the vehicle itself.